Piece by Piece is Discovery
by Son Chila
Summary: Goten went to public school with Trunks & Marron and Chila went to private school in another state. What will happen if they saw each other again in high school? What will happen in the Son family? First Romance fic please R&R! Not that good in summaries.
1. The Desicion

AN:This is my new story it's romance on Trunks and Chila. It will have other things also like hurt/comfort. I will try to update as soon as possible for this one and my other story. Also I'll try my best to draw a picture of Chila. Anyway enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ only Chila.

* * *

><p>Piece by Piece is Discovery<p>

The Desicion

5 year old Goten and Chila were outside in the front yard playing with their father. After Chila won the game of hide-and-go seek, they all decided to go to the river bank near their house for a swim before they have to go home and eat dinner. While on their way Goten and Chila were having an argument about how Chila won.

"It's not fair how did you find me, I had my energy level to zero!"Goten whinned.

"That's easy Goten, I used my other senses, just like daddy taught us." Chila said in the matter-of-fact tone.

Before Goten could say another word Goku interupted him. "At least someone remembers their lessons." Chila grinned at this. "Come on guys we're here, stop arguing and lets go catch us a big fish for dinner."

"Yeah!" The twins said in unison.

After they got a big fish (which Goten caught), they all went home for dinner.

"We're back mama!" Goten and Chila said entering the kithen with the big fish between them with Goku following behind.

"What a big fish you guys caught." Chichi said smiling to her twins. "Yeah Goten caught it for us," Chila said smiling to her brother "I'm going to go wash up lets go Goten." With that said she went upstairs to wash up with Goten following behind. Leaving Goku and Chichi by themselfs. Goku noticed the faraway look in Chichi's eyes after the twins left.

"Hey, Chi you ok?" Goku said with concern in his voice but had a feeling why she was like that.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wondering what there desicion is going to be." Chichi said not really convinced that letting Goten and Chila choose their own school between public and private was such a good idea. "Don't worry Chi I bet whatever they choose it's for the best." Goku said trying to calm his worried wife.

* * *

><p>After Dinner<br>While Goku and Gohan were cleaning the table, Chichi washing the dishes gave to Chila to dry and she gave it to Goten to put away. Chichi thought that right now ws the best time to ask. "Um, Goten Chila have you guys decided on which schools you want to go to?" After putting the last dish away Goten started with a excited voice "Yeah! I decided I want to go to the public school Trunks is going to since we're in the same grade." "Oh ok what 'bout you Chila?" Chichi said happy that her son was happy with his desicion. Chila first thought before saying what she wanted to say "I was thinking... Um... to go to that private school in the other state."

* * *

><p>AN:Sorry I forgot to mention that Goku is alive in this story!<p> 


	2. Twins For Life

AN: Ok this took awhile cause I'm doing tests for school and makeup work so sorry. I will try to update faster. And for people that don't really know Chila her description is is at the bottom of this. So enjoy my story and please tell me what you think. This is a A/U fic.

Chila's Description: She's Goten's twin sister, first daughter of Goku and Chichi. She is a pure saiyan not half like her brothers. Loves to study/do homework and train. Looks like a young version of Chichi but also has spikes like her father.

* * *

><p>Twins For Life<p>

Everyone was really shocked by Chila's desicion. But the one that was more shocked was her twin brother Goten. He couldn't believe that she didn't want to go to the same school has him. In a desperate need he ran out the door into the woods to get rid of hes shock.

"GOTEN!" Chila screamed. She didn't mean to make her brother upset by her desicion. This was the kind of reaction she was afaid of. She ran after him but was stopped by her father.

"What are you doing daddy! Let me go!" Chila desperately pleaded. She wanted to stop her brother and tell him she would go to the same school has him if he wanted to.

"Chila let him calm down. This is your desicion not his." Goku said calmly to stop his daughter from changing her desicion just because of her brother. "Gohan go get your brother." Gohan nodded and headed out the door to get his little brother.

"Chila everthing is alright, don't cry sweetheart." Chichi said kneeling down to Chila's level. After Chila calmed down her crying into sniffles. She desperately hugged her mother.

"I didn't mean to make him upset." Chila said between sniffles. "It's ok. Your brother just needs to learn that you want this for you and not for him." Chichi said soothingly while rubbing her back. Goku joined them and said "If you really want this then we can pack your stuff and leave tomorrow in the afternoon so we can build a house near the school you want to go to." Chila slowly nodded and thanked her father.

Just then Gohan came in with a worried look on his face. "I can't find Goten any where, I can't even sense his energy." Gohan said after he regained his breath.

"Wait, I think I know where he is," Chila said after a few moments of getting the shocking news. "I'll be right back after I talk with Goten." With that said Chila ran out the door.

After running for a couple of minutes she finally foung the place she was looking for. It was a small beautiful clearing with a pond in the middle and trees that are surrounding it like a circle. The sight of always breath taking for Chila. But she was here to find her brother and not to enjoy the sight. Then she found him by the tree they always sit at when they come and enjoy the sight. She could also see that he was tracing the heart they did on the tree. It said G + C and at the bottom of that it said tfl(twins for life).

"Goten you alright?" Chila started slowly. Goten looked up at her with his puffy red eyes and his cheeks still stained red from all the crying. He quickly dried the rest of the tears and looked at his twin sister in the eyes. "I'm fine Chila... it's just that... I don't want you to leave." Goten stuttered a little but finally said it. All Chila did was hug her twin because she really didn't like leaving her family but she was also doing this for them and her. "Goten please, understand that I'm doing this for the both of us." Chila said trying to make her brother understand.

Goten then new that she was telling the truth from the desperate need in her voice. He slowly got up and hugged his sister afaid to let go. Chila hugged back also afaid to let go.

"We will always be twins for life, ok Goten." Chila finally said after they stopped their hug. "Yeah!" Goten laughed happily along with his twin sister.

* * *

><p>AN: Done at 8:00 pm 2-8-12 please review. There will not be romance until the 4th or 5th chapter so please be patient.<p> 


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

When Goten and Chila got home, they got in a lot of trouble. Apparently they stayed outside until midnight. After yelling so much, Chichi gave up because she knew it really wasn't their fault.

"Just go change in your pj's and go to bed." Chichi said with a sigh. The twins didn't hesitate and ran to their room.

After they got in their pj's they went to bed really quiet so they wouldn't wake up Gohan. "Goodnight Chila." Goten said in a sleepy voice and his eyes drooping. "Goodnight Goten." Chila said the same way.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Chila woke up really early, even before her mom. So she decided to walk around the woods for the last time. She was going to miss this place, to wake up to her mother's cooking, have sparring matches with her brothers' and father in their favorite fighting spot, and just being with the family. By the time she got back home, her mother was awake and getting the ingredients for breakfast.

"Good morning mama!" Chila said while entering the kitchen.

Chichi jumped at the sound of the new voice in the room. She turned around and saw her daughter with that innocent 'Son Smile' on her face.

"Oh Chila you startled me. I thought you were asleep." Chichi said getting off her shock. "Nope, I woke up earlier and decided to walk around the forest. Can I help you make breakfast, Mama?" Chila said with hope in her eyes.

Chichi couldn't help but smile. "Sure, I would love your help sweetie."

When the boys woke up to the smell of breakfast, they all raced to the kitchen. When they got there, they were all surprised to see Chila cooking breakfast and Chichi setting up the table. Chila turned to the door and saw them.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Sweetie." Goku said while going to Chila and kissing her head then went to Chichi and kissed her good morning on the lips.

* * *

><p>After Breakfast<p>

The Son family cleaned up the kitchen and then Chila went to her and her brothers' room so that she can already be packed when she leaves. Once she finished packing all her stuff, she stored it in a storage capsule. When she went back downstairs, she couldn't sense or see anyone, except for her mother. "Hey mama, where did everyone else go?" Chila said while entering the kitchen, where her mother was packing some stuff in a storage capsule.

"They said they were going to the store." Chichi said without looking at her daughter.

"What did they go went to buy?"

"I don't know, but they sure were in a rush." Chichi said giving Chila a capsule case. She just looked at her mother oddly before opening the case and seeing all the things she will need even a capsule house.

"Is the capsule house the same as this one?" Chila asked, wishing it is so she would at least feel a little bit at home. She put on a bright smile when seeing her mom smile and nod. Not a minute after, the boys came rushing in not taking their time going through the open door, which resulted in all three of them crashing to the kitchen floor. Chichi and Chila burst out laughing watching the scene in front of them unfold. The boys soon joining them seeing the predicament they're in. Once the laughing died down everyone knew it was time.

Everyone said goodbye and gave presents. Chichi gave Chila cookbooks and a capsule that has cash in it so she can buy food when she runs out. Goku gave Chila her own gravity room. Gohan gave his little sister the four star dragon ball with the red hat he got from their dad. Chila gave her family a brilliant smile and then noticed that her twin wasn't there. She turned around and saw him there with a small smile, blush on his cheeks, and his hands behind his back. She got curious so she tried to look behind his back but he wouldn't have it, he kept twisting and turning so she wouldn't see what was behind his back. After a while Chila got frustrated and the big grin on her brother's face wasn't helping. Letting a frustrated sigh escape her lips, she stops the 'game' they were playing and stood with her arms crossed. Goten realizing if he doesn't show her what he has then she will get really angry and you never should get her angry, he knows that from experience. "Ok, ok calm down Chila." Goten giggled, Chila just humphed. Goten soon revealed a rectangle shaped box. Chila looked at it curious and looked up at her brother, who only pushed the box forward motioning her to take it. Chila took the box gently and opened it, inside was a orange necklace that looked like the four star dragon ball, it even had the four stars, which said in blue letters T F L, she turned it around to see, also in blue letters, her name on one side and Goten's on the other side with their last name Son going down the middle. Chila felt tears in her eyes, but didn't let them out she only put her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him tightly, with him doing the same. She whispered thank you in his ear before pulling back wiping the tears that managed to escape. "Do you want me to put it on you?" Goten asked gently. Chila only nodded and turned back to him while lifting her hair up. Once Goten put the necklace on, only then did she notice that it was two parts and she got the side that said Goten on the back. She looked back to see her brother holding the other piece, she got the idea and took it from his hands, putting it around his neck.

They hugged one last time before Chila waved goodbye to everyone then leaving with her father to her new home.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long, please don't kill me! Been busy during summer and now school. Gggggrrrrr! Also my big sis doesn't let me write cause i was 3 bad grades. But she's not with me during the weekday so I try to do as much as I can. Thanks to the people that are patient cause I would have gone crazy by now. Plus I need to know if I should write what the Son Family done over the years or just go to when they're in high school and kind of have flash backs or something like that when the time comes. Please review cause i need your opinion too cause I'm not that good at writing.


	4. 10 Years Later

**A/N:** Yay I finally updated this one too. Hahaha. I know it's been a long time but please don't kill me. It was kinda hard to start this chapter cause I wanted like the end of a spar but eh turned out ok i guess. So i'll just shut up now and let you guys get reading. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>10 Years Later<p>

"HAH!"

A surprised Goku was sent flying to a mountain by a round house kick from his daughter. With a groan he got up looking at his almost 15 year old daughter. "You're getting good Chila. You managed to send me to a mountain with a simple kick!" Goku complemented.

Chila gave her dad a proud smile. Over the years she turned to a beautiful young lady. When she walks by everyone stops what they're doing and puts their eyes on her, especially the guys. She has the same effect on people, mostly the guys that her mother had when she was younger. Chila wiped sweat of her forehead while sitting down on a grassy hill, resting from her long training with her dad. Only her dad was able to come and visit her, especially because no one can sense her ki with the bracelet she has to have on. Her father asked Bulma if she can make a bracelet that hides her ki no matter how high it goes. Nobody knows the real reason why her dad wants to hide her ki but she never wants to ask her dad until the time is right.

Sensing her dad sitting next to her, she looks over to him, also seeing a similar bracelet to hers on his wrist. He puts the bracelet on at home before he comes to visit her so no knows her exact location. She looks at the bracelet with a thoughtful look on her face. Goku seeing his daughter eyeballing the bracelet again, only shakes his head muttering "I'll explain in time." Chila hearing Goku nodded her head saying that she understands.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday this year, it is tomorrow." Goku stated changing the subject. Chila looked at the battle field not responding. She honestly had no clue as to what she wanted this year. She kind of regrets the decision she made 10 years ago but she puts that aside right now. "I don't know." She told her father. Goku not wanting her to dwell on it to much said. "Come on lets go get something to eat." He got up from the hill and started walking to the house that Chila has been residing in for the last 10 years. Chila soon followed after her father not wanting him to eat her whole food supply. She shudders remembering the last she left her dad alone for too long. Never again will she do that. "Dad you better not start eating my whole food supply again!" Chila yelled. She started laughing when she heard her dad start to whine. Entering her home she's reminded that it just isn't the same as the one she was living in when she was younger. Goku turned to his daughter when he heard he sigh, he saw that she had a sad look in her eyes while looking around her own home. "Hey. Dad?" Chila said still looking around her humble home. "Yeah Chila." He responded. "Do you think that maybe you can get mom over here real quick? I want to talk about my birthday present with the both of you and it would be great to see mom again." Goku was shocked, he never expected this from her but if that's what she wants then he will grant it. "Okay be right back." He said before using instant transmission.

A couple minutes later he came back with his wife, Chichi. "Goku, where on earth did you bring me?" Chichi yelled to her husband. She was at home preparing dinner when Goku suddenly popped up freaking her out saying something that it's important. Goku didn't respond he just nodded his head indicating something behind her. Chichi turned around wondering what he meant and gasp. Right in front of her was her daughter that she hasn't seen in years. "Hi mom." Chila said shyly wondering what her mom thought of her now. Chichi had tears in her eyes and hugged the death out of Chila. 'She might not be saiyan but she sure is strong.' Chila thought trying to find air. "Mom kinda need air to breath."Chila gasped out. Chichi let go of her daughter trying to get a good look at her while Chila tried to get oxygen back into her lungs. "You turned into a beautiful young lady Chila." Chichi gushed. Chila blushed at her mother's compliment. She was always used to getting compliments for her fighting not her looks. "Thanks mom." Chila managed to say.

After a while of catching up, Chila decided to tell her parents what she wished for her birthday. "So mom, dad I was thinking maybe I can attend Goten's high school for the rest of the three years. Starting sophomore year there and graduating there." She said with her head down waiting for her parents to refuse that crazy idea of hers. Not hearing her parents say anything she looked up and saw both of them smiling. "Huh?" She said confused beyond belief. "Sweetie we were waiting for you to ask that. We just thought it might be later on but we're glad that you decided right now." Her mother said never letting the smile fall. Chila being so happy hug both of them saying thank you over and over again.

The plan was that on the first day of school, while Chila and Goten were at school, Goku and Chichi with the help of Gohan will move all of Chila's things to the spare room at the house. Chila was so ecstatic that she would be able to see everyone again and not hide. Without Goku knowing, Chila has been in everyone's life but in hiding. The only person she ever got to really meet was her niece Pan. She was there when Gohan got married to his wife Videl, she was also there when Videl gave birth to Pan. She even saw how Gohan and Videl's love blossomed.

She got to meet Pan when Gohan and Videl went inside their house to do some stuff while they left Pan to play in the small playground they built for her outside. She was scared at first when Pan told Gohan that she was there playing with her Aunt but Gohan didn't really believe his daughter so Pan never said anything again about seeing her Aunt Chila and playing with her. That was a huge relief on Chila. But this time she gets to see everyone without hiding this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think. I like the last sentence sounds a little dramatic, in my opinion at least. So please review and tell me if i did good in this chapter. Any questions you may want to ask you can always pm me. So bye I'll try to update soon but no promises!


End file.
